Abused and Tortured
by xtwilight18x
Summary: When your dad's abusive and your ex follows in his footsteps who do you turn to?When your on the floor bleeding and death is within sight,who do you wish to see?What do you wish to do?Bella needs to find out how to tell Edward, soon. Sequel:On my Deathbed


**New Rewrite. I think its way better, mostly because most or all of the mistakes have vanished;]**

**Let me know what you think, which one you liked better. Stuff like that. **

**Ashley**

---

I awoke to someone slapping my cheeks and yelling. '_Typical_' I thought as I opened my eyes warily.

"Get up Bella! Now!" He hollered as he left, slamming the door as he stumbled out, pissed because he had a hangover once more. Didn't he get it? If you didn't drink, you'd never have a headache in the morning. I sighed before rousing myself, sitting up in bed. I crawled to the foot and placed my toes on the gently carpet. I sighed once more and stood.

I went to my bathroom after another restless night. My cheeks stung so I splashed cold water on them. I had bags under my eyes that looked permanently etched into my skin ever since I moved here to Forks. I sighed and thought about my two friends instead. Alice and Edward Cullen. They were vampires, which took me a long time to comprehend before I decided I wasn't crazy and that mystical creatures were real, but nonetheless they were my best friends. They were nice and the only people that actually talked to me and understood about me moving here. They understood about Phil and why my mom loved him, and they understood that even though I was not happy here, for reasons unbeknownst to them, they respected me when I said I didn't want to leave. They didn't know about Charlie of course, because I would surely be murdered if anyone ever found out, but they actually cared for me. Even if they didn't know everything about my life, even if I was hiding it from them, they didn't care. They trust me.

I've never told anyone about Charlie except my boyfriend, now ex boyfriend. I didn't want any lies between us, and it had been getting harder to explain all the cuts and bruises I accommodated throughout the week, that I caved. Once I told him though, he just laughed and started acting exactly like Charlie. That was when I decided no one else would know. Ever. I'm afraid I suppose. But if you were threatened and beaten everyday wouldn't you be to? I've learned to compose myself enough in front of Edward and Alice. If they knew, I don't think I'd ever see Charlie again. Most people would find that a blessing. But the way I mean would be permanently, and even if he does beat me, he's still my dad. I love him.

I got dressed quickly so Charlie wouldn't come back up. Once I was satisfied that all my cuts and bruises were covered by my loose jeans and oversized sweatshirt I snuck out to my truck, skipping breakfast. My truck was the only place, besides at school if I was with Edward or Alice, that I actually felt safe. I wasn't allowed anywhere. I couldn't go over to Alice's for the many slumber parties she invited me to. I couldn't go the beach with Angela or Ben, or the Mall. I was stuck at home twenty-four seven except for the eight hours I was at school. Charlie expected me home on time, every day to let lose his anger. I had yet to find a way to escape it.

I pulled up to the school and parked. I walked over to where Alice and Edward were and Alice bounded forward to kiss my cheek. I winced when she tapped my back in a hug, but she didn't seem to notice. But Edward certainly did. I could tell by the way his brow furrowed in confusion and his eyes darkened slightly.

"Hey Bella." He smiled at me.

"Hello Edward." I smiled in return as Alice talked excitedly. I just listened, occasionally wincing if I pulled a sore muscle or walked too fast. I had done this a few times before I saw Edward watching me curiously. Alice was chattering when he decided to intervene.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward interrupted Alice.

"Yeah. I'm fine, why do you ask?" I hoped he didn't suspect anything but he just shrugged and Alice continued talking. Again, as I always am, I was beyond happy he couldn't read my thoughts.

I made it to my first class, which I dreaded because of Jake, the last boyfriend I had which coincidently was my first. **(Not Jacob Black) **I had yet to figure out how he does it, how he gets by Edward all day without Edward finding out about anything, but I wasn't complaining. He could be in the dark for all I cared. I didn't want any bloodshed on my unfortunately sits next to me and reminds over and over how useless I actually am. I was happy for now as he was not sitting at the seat next to mine. _'Maybe he's absent' _I thought happily, but my dreams were crushed as he waltzed into the room. I moved as far over as I could in the seat, but it didn't matter.

"Come now Bella, smile. Or are you only happy in that Cullen's presence?" I winced as he squeezed my knee where a new bruise had formed yesterday. "Charlie not go easy?" he cackled and squeezed it again. I felt the tears coming from the pain but they would not fall. I would not give him that satisfaction. Class flew by fast for the most part, and thankfully it was lunch time. I had first lunch, so it was pretty early.

I smiled as I walked down the hall to the cafeteria because I got to see Edward and Alice. We always sat together at lunch. Unfortunately I passed Jake as I was smiling and he pulled me to a deserted hallway.

"Well, Well, Well. Why is it you smile while going to Cullen, but won't even acknowledge my presence?" he kissed my neck.

"**H****e** doesn't hurt me." I said forcefully. He slapped my face, probably leaving a bruise. I just looked back up at him in annoyance

"You will be mine Bella, or you will die." He whispered and then kissed me ruefully before stalking away. I felt the tears fall from the pain. I wiped them and tenderly touched my face. I winced again. It was hot and defiantly bruised. I walked towards Edward and Alice in the courtyard, and thank the lord Alice had gotten me my food, but I wasn't hungry anymore. I just took the lemonade.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem Bella." she whispered. I looked up at her quietness. They were both staring at me in shock.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" I touched my cheek that wasn't bruised for it still hurt so badly.

"Yes Bella, there is," began Edward, "tearstains and a bruise is beginning to form on your cheek. What the hell happened?" he looked pissed.

I shrugged and winced. My shoulders hurt from where Charlie beat me yesterday. I took deep breaths to calm down. "Nothing."

"Bull Bella. You're in pain constantly and you look like you haven't slept in months."

"Restless night-" I began but he cut me off.

"And a bruise and from the looks of it it's relatively new, since it wasn't there this morning." I just stayed silent and looked at the table.

"Bella what's going on?" I sighed and gave in.

"Jake." Edward was up in an instant and out the doors. I didn't even bother to stop him. It was pointless anyway. Edward didn't come back to lunch and I didn't see him all day. Alice assured me he was home; mad that he couldn't stop Jake and just trying not to kill him.

I went to my car and found a note on my window.

'_**You Will Pay'**_

I gulped and raced home. Once I walked through the door I was punched in the face. I howled in pain and held my nose. I was sure it was broken. Tears rained down my face as Charlie yanked me up from the floor by my hair.

"Who'd you tell!?" roared Charlie. Furious.

"I didn't tell anyone! I swear!" He slapped me as I tried to run.

"Bullshit! Some kid called and told me! You best hope the cops don't come. You'll die before I go to jail!" he roared. I tried going to my room when I was slashed by a whip, repeatedly three times. I let out a strangled cry of pain as it hit my back and sliced through my sweatshirt leaving three deep slashes through my sweatshirt, by the feel if it they were in a criss-cross pattern.

"If I found out you told anyone, it'll be ten times worse!"

I crawled up the stairs to my bedroom, whimpering as he walked away laughing. I was finally able to stand and I took a cold shower to rid the blood. I saw four jagged marks instead of three as I assumed, on my back as I looked in the mirror from my hip to my shoulder blade. Red and Raw. My nose didn't look broken, actually it looked perfectly normal. The cheek Jake slapped was more purplish that yesterday so I assumed he missed the target. I let the tears fall as I tried to sleep on my stomach. Knowing exactly who told him…

I awoke early so Charlie wouldn't come in and slap me awake again. I got dressed really slowly putting on a very large sweatshirt over a blue top and putting on dark denim jeans, a whole size up from what I normally wear. I added a belt before I left. I walked to my truck with exaggerated slowness. I got in but couldn't even sit back the whole way. My back burned every time the fabric rubbed against it. I could reach them, so I hadn't had a chance to bandage them. I had only gotten them to stop bleeding, but barely. I winced and started driving towards the school. I arrived and just stayed in my truck. It was too early to go in yet and I needed to rest a bit.

I was tempted to ditch first period to not deal with Jake but I was too cowardly. More kids arrived and I saw the Cullen's' coming towards me. I sighed and walked out to meet them halfway.

"Bella!" Alice ran forward and tightly hugged me. I gasped in pain and tightly shut my eyes bending forward as I used her for support. I itched to run away, but knew I could not. "Bella? I'm so sorry! I didn't realize how hard I hugged you! Are you ok?" She looked so upset at the thought of hurting me.

"It's alright. It's ok." I faked a smile as I winced from the pain. They didn't look convinced but at least they didn't think anything was wrong aside from the fact that Alice hugged me to tight.

"Thanks Edward, for yesterday I mean."

"No problem Bella. I'm here for you, if you ever need me. Just call." he was implying something but nonetheless I smiled and thanked him. Maybe he did know… I pushed it away before I got to worried. He's say something if he knew. At least I hoped he would without going behind my back.

I left them when the bell rang and I walked into my first class, scared to see Jake. But the bell rang and he still didn't show. I sighed in relief. Classes flew by exceptionally fast and before I knew what happened I was walking up to my door. I was smiling as I walked in the door, because I had avoided Jake, even if he had been there I hadn't seen him, and my cuts weren't hurting as bad as before. I was forcefully stopped as I was suddenly pulled back by my hair by Charlie.

"You Bitch!" he threw me into the wall. I scrambled to try to get away. I ran to my room and tried to lock the door, but he was to fast and strong.

"You told the cops!"

"No I didn't I swear!" I watched in horror as he took out his knife.

"Yes you did! You're lucky that you weren't here or I would've gone to jail. I warned you!" he sliced my cheek and then my arm. I fell painfully to the floor.

"You're worthless! I almost got sent to jail. You're not worth it. You're not worth anything! You don't deserve to live!" And he plunged the blade through my stomach, not even looking up in remorse. I screamed in agony as he left me to bleed to death on the floor, smirking as he left. I pulled the blade out quickly and crawled to my bag where my cell phone was. I smeared blood all over the place and my vision was covered in cobwebs. I quickly dialed Edward's number from memory.

"Hello?" a velvet voice asked on the other line.

"Edward, help." I whispered but I know he heard me. It was getting harder to breathe. I felt like I was drowning.

"**Bella**? What's wrong where are you??" I could hear him panicking, running through the trees at that super pace he goes.

"Home, bleeding. Can't… Breathe… Charlie… Pain…" I was struggling more to breathe as I heard a car door slam on the other line. He had probably been hunting. I dragged him away from his dinner. "I'm sorry…"

"Bella, stay with me please. Stay calm. Me and Emmett are on our way, just please stay on the phone. Hang on." he pleaded.

"I can't…" The phone tumbled from my hands as I heard Edward screaming at me, yelling at Emmett to drive faster. I fell limply to the floor as I slumped down, defeated. Why was I even trying to fight this? I glanced up, back to my bedroom door and saw Jake there, staring at me with menace. He had heard my conversation. He would probably tell Charlie and they'd run; get away before anyone could come. What did I care? I was on the floor dying. He wouldn't hurt me again. Why was I fighting this? I closed my eyes and sank into blackness.


End file.
